I'm an Adult and I Like it that Way!
by Aruka Ten
Summary: So this is about Renesemee and Jacob and how they are when they're all grown up. So yes, I LOVE JACOB!


Post Breaking Dawn

Lives of Renesmee and Jacob Black

Seven years after the birth of Renesmee

Renesmee's Point of View

My life is perfect. Nothing else could make this more wonderful.

My mother and father were both happy and vampires. My husband and I were officially married, and the rest of my family was staying in Forks, Washington with me.

My grandfather Charlie had found Sue Clearwater and married her as well about five years ago. They were both living in La Push with Leah and Seth in Sue's old house. Charlie still owned the little house my mother visited during the summer about 15 years ago when she was human. Only, I lived there now with Jacob.

Jacob and I had first found our love for each other when I was five minutes old. Only, mine was formed out of the love of how he tasted. But he truly loved me for who I am a vampire hybrid. He is also a "hybrid" in a sense. He is a werewolf, or a person who changes into a giant wolf. Really he's a shape-shifter, but the word "werewolf" describes him better, so it stuck.

But yes, I was little, but I grew fast, and came to love Jacob in multiple ways. First for the love of him being there all the time for me to bite, then as a nanny to follow me around and watch over me. And then helping me through the first time at a high school just this past year. But now I love him as my other half, the one that makes me whole and normal, in a way. We both are very different, because both of us are only half of two things.

My mother is very happy in her cottage hidden in the forest. I lived there for most of my life, but Jacob couldn't live with us in the cottage because of my father. So, after seven years of living and growing in the home of my parents, I moved out with Jacob. We were married in La Push and then Charlie (still on a need to know bases) gave us the house as a wedding gift. Sure he was all smiles giving us the keys, but inside I could tell he was crying, seeing his granddaughter go off and have a home all her own after seven years of being born. But I matured fast both mentally and physically. So, I was really to be married and living with my husband in my house.

I had already gone to high school, enrolling myself as a senior, I finished along with Jacob, who also went through high school again for my sake. But my parents lived in Forks, but didn't go to school, instead taught at the local Forks High School. My mother taught literature because of her love for Shakespeare and my father taught music because of his piano skills. Oh, and my Aunt Rosalie taught mechanics while Uncle Emmett taught PE (only a dummy wouldn't be able to figure that out). Aunt Alice also worked as a school event programmer and Uncle Jazz is a school councilor. And Carlisle (I'm aloud to call him Grandpa, but it feels so wrong, he looks younger than Jacob almost) is still working at the hospital and Esme (same rule for Carlisle applies) is a personal house designer.

So, Jacob and I are married, newlyweds, and have just finished moving into the new house. Uncle Jazz thinks that we should live closer to the house, but I said I wanted to live on my own for a little while and act like an adult(because the next time we move I'm going to be 15 again and head over heels for my BOYFRIEND, not my husband). And also, my little girl will be my "adopted sister" who is just a baby. Yes, I got pregnant and had a little girl and Jacob and I named her Marel Juliet Black. She doesn't grow as fast as I did, but she's still growing, and is about 6 months old. Jacob married me when I was about three months pregnant. So, we had her later.

**A/N:** i know, short, i hate stories like this, but i'm at a halt, i can't focus, i have a science fair tomorrow and i have to work on my project so i can get there at 8:00am. if anyone want's to beta and stories, send me a message, i'm new and everything, so yeh, HELP! anyway, hope u guys liked this little thing, not enough to get into the story, i know, i'm sorry.


End file.
